Potter
by Leyla Joelle
Summary: Lily is an average fifteen year old living in the U.S.A in 2011. But when an earthquake destroys her house- and throws her and her brother back in time to a world she believed to be fictional, a fictional one that is now turned into her reality, she uncovers old family secrets, and family in general
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaack!

Long time no see, fanfiction :) I'm so sorry for my absence, and as payment I have created an entirely new story(Also feel free to check out my other ones, as they will start being updated again :) ))

I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it, and please, feel free to review!

Love,

-Leyla

**Chapter 1**

**_Earthquakes and Brooms_**

I flopped down onto my bed with my laptop book, '_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'._ I was re-reading the story, after finishing the series(for the fifth time, I might add) a week ago. Opening the book, I raised an eyebrow as something thick appeared in the pages, a small piece of paper.

"Caiden! What's this is in my book?" I yelled, and my younger brother ran into the room. Caiden was your usual five year old. He had sandy-brown hair and blue eyes, and already he was addicted to the electronics, especially the tv. You never saw him anywhere else. Also, he while he was adopted, sometimes I could've sworn he was more like our parents then I was, the way he moved and spoke.

I held up the package and Caiden shrugged, walking over to me and sitting on my bed.

"Never seen it. Can I go now?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes but I shook my head, my dark brown hair hitting him in the face.

"Ow! _Lily!_" He complained, rubbing his eyes. I laughed. I was growing my hair out as long as mom would let me, to give it away for locks of love when I cut it. So far it was down to my waist, and already hard to take care of. But the further I grew it out, the longer the hair I would have after I cut it. I didn't like short hair. But that's completely off the topic.

I glared at my brother. I pride myself in my glares. After many practices in the mirror, I had finally gotten my green eyes to have the perfect death look. Not cringe-worthy, but hey, I was happy with it.

"Seriously, Caiden. Do you know what this is?" I pushed, and Caiden shook his head.

"I told you, no! What is it, anyways?" He asked, filled with childhood curiosity, and shrugging, I sat up as he moved to sit next to me. Turning my attention to the paper it didn't take me long to realize it was an envelope, two names written on the back.

"_Ms. Lily E. Potter and Mr. Caiden C. Likion-Potter."_ I read out for Caiden's sake, having just started learning to read. Likion was Caiden's old last name, before he came to live with us.

"They called my Mr.!" Caiden grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't matter. You still sound like a Miss." I grumbled, while Caiden pushed me, causing me to fall on the floor.

"Hey!" I cried, pulling him down with me. We wrestled for few minutes before I ended up pinned on the floor. I had the strength, but my brother had the cuteness factor and the size so I couldn't pin him with out getting him hurt. I did, however, have flexibility on my side. And I knew where his tickle spots were. Flipping over I crawled on top of him, my fingers tickling the sides of ribs so he squirmed under my grasp, wheezing from laugher.

"Lily!" Caiden complained, while I laughed.

"Got you!" I chuckled as I moved off of him triumphantly, ignoring the glare he gave me. Grabbing the letter, I tore it open.

_'Dear Lily Potter,_

_Do well, we depend on you._

_A.P.W.B.D.'_

"Who is A.P.W.B.D? Depend on you for what?" Caiden asked, and I shrugged.

"Who knows. Hey Caiden, where's mom and dad?" I asked, and Caiden thought for a moment before answering.

"They're out to dinner, why?"

"How do you think this got into my book, if mom and dad didn't send it?"

"You put it there trying to scare me into thinking a bad man was here?" Caiden suggested, and I nodded. It did sound like something I would do to him.

"Nope. So who do you think-" I started, when all the sudden something started shaking the house.

"Lily! What's going on?" Caiden yelped, and I shoved him under a door frame.

"Earthquake, stay there!" I ordered, running out of the room, trying to keep my balance as I looked for our dog. There was a loud crack, and I jumped as a piece of ceiling fell down next to me.

"_Shit!_" I yelped, jumping under the nearest door frame. I stood there for a moment, hoping Caiden was ok. After a few seconds the rumbling and shaking stopped. I let out the air I was holding in, taking deep breathes. I coughed. The air smelt like dust. Lots and lots and lots of dust.

"Lily! Lily! _Lily Evangeline Potter, where are you!?_" My brother yelled, and I sighed in relief. He was ok.

"Caiden! I'm over here!" I yelled back, climbing over the chunk of ceiling towards my brother's voice. Finally I reached him. He was under the door frame still, his glasses askew on his face. I smirked at him.

"Hey. How you doing?" I asked, and Caiden rolled his eyes.

"Very funny. Is Lucy okay?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't think she's here, I didn't hear her barking." I sighed, picturing my red-furred dog. Caiden looked around before groaning.

"The tv! It's crushed! Gone! Poof!"

I laughed quietly, glad to know the boy had his priorities straight. Along with the Xbox, the tv, radio, ipod, and most of the other electrical appliances were crushed, leaving us without a way to contact anyways, to my annoyance.

"We can get a new one. Come on, let's check the damage in my room." I sighed, grabbing his small hand and walking into the room in the corner. The first thing that I registered was that I was going to need a new desk, and possibly a new ceiling.

"Hey! The letter! It's ok!" Caiden grinned, picking the paper off the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"Brilliant. What do you suggest we do?" I muttered, looking out to window and seeing... not my neighborhood. Not my street, or my neighbor's house.

"Caiden. Where are we?" I asked, shaking my head and looking out the window. Still not my neighborhood. Instead, there was a street and a few lampposts, maybe a park. I raised an eyebrow, turning to Caiden, who had decided to start freaking out by hiding in the closet. I decided to join him.

"Caiden, come on, we can do this. I'll just call mom and dad.." I muttered, pulling out my cell phone. I tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't light up, which meant it was broken.

"Come on! Light up!_ No_!" I groaned, before putting it on the ground. A few seconds later I heard footsteps in my house, and I gritted my teeth.

"Stay here. You move, I kill you. Clear? Ok. Stay. Put." I ordered, grabbing the baseball bat I kept in my room for safety purposes and my weapon of choice, next to a frying pan. Maybe a rocket launcher. I walked out of the closet, sneaking down the hallway. What I saw next caught me by surprise.

There were two people in my living room, all carrying small sticks. I raised the bat over my shoulder, studying the people.

The one that caught my eye was a young woman with vibrant hot pink hair. She was wearing a purple shirt and brown jeans, holding her stick out in front of her. Along with her was a man, who looked like something had attacked him. He was missing part of his nose, and he walked stiffly, like one of his legs were fake. He also had some sorta thing covering one eye, like a pirate's eyepatch. I couldn't get a good look. I was sneaking towards the kitchen when I felt a hand on my shoulder, too big to be my brother's. Hell, my brother couldn't even reach my shoulder!

I swung around, the bat in front of me. The man behind me had light brown hair, speckled with gray and a kind face that I decided to ignore. I held my bat in front of me, just to give him the warning of, _"I got a bat and if you don't leave me alone I'll kill you with it."_

The man raised his hands, but I figured that I was found because I felt someone grab the scruff of my neck.

"Well, who do we have here?" The man with eye-patch asked, and I glared at him, realizing I wasn't even on the ground anymore. I hit him in the face and he dropped me. The first thing I did was grab my bat, then move into a corner so I couldn't get any more people showing up behind me. The three people stared at me, obviously surprised. I wonder what they expected.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, and I pointed the bat at her, keeping my eyes on the man with the eye patch.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. Thankfully I succeeded, because usually when I was in danger my voice got really high and chimpmunky-ish,and it was _really_ embarrassing.

"We can help you, but you need to tell us who you are." The man with the brown-grey hair supplied, and I glared at him.

Who were these people? And why were they in my house? I stayed in my corner as I spoke, keeping the bat by my side.

"My name is Lily, Lily Potter." I said warily, wondering if I should be telling them this. Probably not. The scarred-man looked at me suspiciously. I glared back at him, brushing my bangs when the fell into my face.

"If you don't believe me, that's fine too." I sighed, but the girl with pink hair looked at me thoughtfully.

"I don't think your lying. You said your last name was Potter?" The woman asked, and I rolled my eyes, nodding.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, just wondering. What do you think, Remus?" The girl asked, and I blinked. Remus? Who names their kid _Remus_?

"She's not lying." The man with brown-grayish hair responded, and I closed my eyes, thinking. Ok, so I was with a Remus, a girl with short and spiky pink hair, and a scarred up man that possibly had a fake leg. I wasn't entirely sure I wasn't hallucinating.

I looked back up, and I realized the girl had stepped closer. I raised the bat, eyeing her warily. The girl took a step back, when I heard a sound come from the hall.

"Lily? What's going on?" A small voice asked, and I groaned.

"Caiden. Don't move." I growled, watching as the man with brown-grayish hair made to move towards the hallway and where my brother was. I pointed my bat at him.

"You hurt my brother, I kick your ass." I growled, and the man nodded, going back to his comrades. I looked at them suspiciously, not quite knowing what to do.

"Look, we're not here to hurt you. My name's Tonks, we're here to help." The woman said, and I could feel my face pale. Maybe this wasn't a hallucination. Maybe they were just very good cosplayers. Either way, I wanted them out of my house and away from my little brother. But when I saw the woman's hair go from a light pink to a darker blue, I felt nauseous.

"Nymphadora. Your Nymphadora Tonks..." I trailed off without thinking, and this time the woman paled.

"How do you know that?"

"Er... lucky guess? Bye!" I waved, then ran towards my brother and grabbed him, pulling him through the hallway and locking the door behind us once we came into my room. Caiden looked at me, then back towards where the three people had been.

"Lily, who are they!" Caiden asked loudly, looking scared, until I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shush!" I hissed. "Quiet! Caiden, this is something else. I don't know what's going on. Now shut up and help me unlock this window, we need to get out of here!" I felt bad for being rough with him, but at the moment we needed to get out of here

We ran up to the window, messing with the latch. It hadn't been opened in years, due to the rust. No matter how hard we tried it wouldn't budge, and the only other way out was the door.

"Great! Now what!" I groaned, when I heard voices down the hallway.

"You probably scared her!" The woman's voice hissed through the door.

"It could do her some good." The man with the eyepatch's voice responded. I rolled my eyes, looking around the room for something I could use to defend myself with. Grabbing a lamp, I watched the door while Caiden fumbled with the window, still trying to open it.

"Alohamora." A voice hissed, and I watched in amazement as the door unlocked, and the three adults walked in.

"Oh great, now she has a lamp!" The guy with the eyepatch grumbled. I grimaced, positioning myself so I was in front of my brother.

"Look, we're not going to hurt you!" The man with grey-flecked hair said, the one called 'Remus'.

"Yes, and I would listen to you why?" I asked, and 'Remus' turned to the girl with pink hair.

"Maybe they are muggles. I wouldn't think the Death Eaters would start attacking them so soon, but.."

"Muggles! Oh for the love of Merlin!" I cried, frustrated. The wizard world wasn't real, this is all a dream, please be a dream... I looked around the room and sighed. It's not a dream.

"You're Remus Lupin." I heard Caiden say from behind me, and I rolled my eyes, turning towards him.

"Shut up! We can't let them know we know anything! Shush!" I hissed, thankful that Caiden hadn't seen any of the movies or read the books. He only knew what I told him. I smiled weakly at Caiden before turning back to the wizards. Oh gosh. Wizards.

"Now why are you here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Your house was attacked by Death Eaters, but the Ministry said there wasn't any survivors. So how are you here, missy?" The man with the eyepatch asked, and I realized I was looking into the scarred face of Alastor Moody. His fake blue eye whizzed around, while his real one stayed on my face. It was much creepier than in the movies, I can tell you that much.

"I don't know. I thought it was an earthquake."

"Earthquake? How on earth did you think that was an earth quake?" Moody scoffed, and I frowned at him.

"It's pretty easy when your a muggle." I growled, eyeing the wands. Oh lord. Wands. Every alarm of 'NOT NORMAL NOT NORMAL NOT NORMAL' was going off in my head.

"Wait, so you're not a wizard?" Tonks asked, confused. I sighed.

"That's yet to be discovered."

"She wants to be one! She told me!" Caiden piped up in the background. I turned to face him.

"Thanks for the support, Caiden."

"Just trying to help!" He grinned, and I turned to Tonks.

"What year is it?" I asked weakly. All of them were alive, so it was sometime before 1997.

"1995... December 21st, to be exact." Remus informed me with a small smile, and I sighed. So where had we passed in the books? The snake attack has happened, and everyone should be at Grimmauld Place...

"Oh. You mean it's not 2011?" My brother asked from behind me, and I had to resist the urge to hit him with something.

"Yes, Caiden! It's not 2011. Obviously, I mean, that's in the future, don't be silly." I tried to laugh it off, crossing my arms and watching the three wizards skeptically, before a thought popped into my head.

"Wait, you said no survivors?"

"Yeah. A man and a woman were found in the car just outside. Did you know them?" Moody asked obliviously, while I felt my heart start to sink

"I think- Those were my parents." I gaped, running out of the room and looking out of the nearby kitchen window to see two figures sitting lifelessly in front seat of the car, my mother's signature sandy blonde hair peeking out from the window.

"Oh no." I sighed, tears running down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off, walking back towards my brother. He had tears running down his face, his six-year old self pulled into a ball on the floor. He already had to go through this once. It wasn't _fair._ I knelt down next to him, smiling sadly.

"Hey, we're gonna be ok. You have me now, I'll take care of you, come here." I whispered, pulling him into my arms. I heard a creek from the floor behind us, and I lifted my brother onto my hip, watching Remus Lupin walk up to us, his face sad.

"I'm so sorry about your parents." He said, and I nodded, while Caiden wrapped his arms around me, his small body shaking. Tonks walked up a second later, looking grim.

"I'm sorry about your parents, but if it makes you feel better, we can offer you a place to stay for the time being." She offered, and I thought for a moment before agreeing. I know that leaving your house with fictional characters probably isn't the smart thing to do, but uh, I'm not always that smart. Occasionally! I'm still smart. Usually.

"Sure. I guess that could help. I just need a few days to get things settled... do you think fifteen is too young an age to go to work? I hope not. As for Caiden..." I sighed, holding him closer.

"We can get everything settled. Why not we get going? The ministry people will be here soon, and I don't think they'll let you off easily." Tonks smiled sadly as we walked outside past the car that held my parents bodies. Reaching inside the back car window, I pulled out a book when my hand touched something wet. Jumping, I looked inside to see my dog looking happily up at me, her tail wagging.

"Lucy!" I smiled, as the dog started licking my hand. "Your alive!"

Tonks walked over, smiling as the dog came into view.

"Cute dog." She smiled, while Lucy sniffed the new person. She barked at Tonks's wand before her tail started wagging again, and she accepted Tonks easily, just happy another person was petting her. Tonks seemed to like her too, as she scrunched her nose for a second before her hair turned into the same fiery red shade of Lucy's fur.

"Will she be able to come with us?" I asked, worried. I couldn't live without my dog. Anything but leaving the dog. Tonks smiled.

"I think that'll be ok. Come on, girl!" Tonks cried, and Lucy walked with her, tail wagging happily.

"Hey, Mad-Eye, we have one more passenger." Tonks called, and Moody stared at the dog.

"A dog, Nymphadora? A dog?" He asked, while Lucy sat down next to us, her brown eyes searching everyones faces.

"Fine. Get in." Moody grumbled, opening a large trunk. With a few encouraging words, Lucy jumped into the trunk and lied down, panting contentedly.

"Well, all ready?" Moody asked, and I nodded, pulling out two suitcases, one Caiden's and one of my own.

"I'm good." I sighed, and Moody handed me a broom. I gaped, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know how to fly!" I complained, while Moody shrugged.

"Well, we'll find out if your a witch or not. Your brother will be riding with Lupin." Moody grumbled, and looked at the broom, studying it. It was nothing like a regular broom. Instead of a plastic yellow handle, this was all made of fine wood, a dark brown and had a small curve in it. The broom part curved together at the end like a paintbrush.

"Ok. Cool." I sighed, setting the broom down. Tonks was standing next to me, while Remus was in the front with my brother between his arms. Before they took off, I took my brother's hand.

"Do not let go of Mr. Lupin, or you'll get hurt. Be safe." I sighed, and Lupin smiled reassuringly.

"He can't fall off, he has a spell on him. He's safer then I am."

"Thanks." I smiled, walking over to the broom I was using. Pulling my hair into a pony tail, I brushed my side bangs out of face and took a deep breath, placing my hand over the broom.

"_Up_." I commanded hesitantly, and the broom shuddered for a second before flew off of the ground and into my hand. I felt my mouth drop open. That was unexpected.

"Well, that's cleared. Your a witch." Moody grumbled, taking off on his own broom and flying into the sky. Leaning forward, I found myself grinning madly as the broom took off into the air, wind brushing across my face. The sun was setting, so the sky was a bright purple, quickly fading into a dark blue.

"So, how do you feel?" Tonks yelled from my right, and I grinned, speeding up.

"Amazing!" I called back as a wave of wind passed through my bare legs. It was December now, and here I was in shorts. Not the best mix, but the adrenaline kept most of the chill unnoticeable. After a few more minutes of getting used to flying, I sped up to catch up with Lupin and my brother, who was smiling happy as the wind hit his face.

"Lily! Lily I'm flying!" Caiden yelled, and I grinned, nodding.

"Good job Caiden." I smiled and dropped speed, landing back next to Tonks. Finally we landed, and I zipped my coat all the way up, as Caiden ran up to me, his hair extremely messy from where the wind had hit it.

"That was awesome! Can we do it again!" He laughed, and I picked him up again, swinging him onto my hip.

"I don't know." I sighed, still getting used to the fact that I was a witch. I was a witch. Oh my god, I was a witch! Just like Tonks, and in the books, I was a witch! I put Caiden down and he left to go help Moody take care of Lucy, who apparently thought the broom was a giant stick to be chewed on.

"Let's get inside." Tonk shivered in the cold, and I nodded. Tonks walked up to a solid wall and knocked on it. To my surprise, nothing happened. Right away, that is. After a minute steps appeared, and those steps lead to a black door.

"Here we are. Come on in, oh, and please try to be quiet. I'll explain later." Tonks whispered as we entered the house. I looked around the hallway as the door shut behind me. It was everything I expected it to be, and more.

There was a coat stand, and wooden floors covered by a large green carpet. There was a pair of curtains covering a small part of the wall, and I figured that was where Walburga Black's painting kept residence.

"God rest ye' merry hippogriff!" A voice sang from the top of the stairs, and a man appeared. He had dark black hair and bright grey eyes. He was waving a wand around, and Christmas decorations started appearing down the bannister. He stopped though when he saw me.

"Uh, hullo." I greeted, and the man turned to look at Tonks and Remus questioningly.

"Um, Sirius, they're the survivors on the Death Eater's attack in the muggle neighbor hood. They need a place to stay, so Moody thought..." Remus trailed off, and Sirius nodded.

"I thought there weren't any survivors."

"We thought that too, until Lily here showed up with a bat and demanded to know why we were in her house." Tonks grinned.

"Why aren't they with their parents?" He asked, and I looked down, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. Thankfully, I succeeded

"They were killed in the attack..." Tonks said quietly, and something in Sirius's face softened.

"Very well. Lily, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. But you said 'their'?" He asked, and I heard a loud laugh come from outside, before there was bump, like someone had hit glass.

"I can't get in!" Caiden complained, and I groaned, walking through the door and picking him up.

"You ok?" I asked, rubbing the spot where he had banged his head.

"I'm ok." Caiden smiled, before looking at the door confusedly. "But I can't get in."

"That means that he's not a wizard, I guess." Tonks said sadly, and I gaped.

"What! Oh, Caiden, what are we going to do with you?" I asked, and Caiden smiled.

"You could...give me a new xbox?" He suggested, and I laughed, shaking my head.

"I don't think they have those yet." I turned to Sirius. "Is there anyway for him to get inside?"

"Muggles can't get in unless they're accompanied by a wizard." He shrugged, and I nodded, placing Caiden on my hip again. I stepped through the door with ease, though Caiden seemed to experience something, because he shuddered when we passed through the door frame.

"Well, that solves that. Er, do you have a problem with dogs?" I asked Sirius and he shook his head.

"None at all, why?"

I grimaced as I heard a loud bark from outside, and a second later Lucy bounced in, her tail wagging excitedly.

"That's why." I finished, and Sirius bent down to pet Lucy, looking back up at me.

"Cute dog. She'll be staying with you?" He asked, and I nodded.

"If that's ok, because if it isn't..." I trailed off, silently adding, 'I'll leave' in my mind.

"She'll be fine here. I just hope she won't upset Buckbeak. I'm Sirius Black." He introduced himself, and I nodded, shaking his hand.

"Lily." I smiled, and Caiden looked at us both, smiling. Sirius turned to him.

"And you are?" He asked, and Caiden shook his hand.

"I"m Caiden Potter." He said in a very rehearsed voice. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Potter? So your.." Sirius trailed off looking at me, and I smiled sadly.

"I'm Lily Potter, yes. Caiden's actually adopted though, so technically he's Caiden Likion."

"Very well. Lily, welcome to Grimmauld Place. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." I grinned, and Sirius nodded happily.

"Good to know. We have a few other teenagers here, they'll be glad to show you around. I would myself, but I have some decorating to do." Sirius smiled before walking down the hallway with Tonks and Remus, while Moody walked into the kitchen and blurted, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"Well, glad that's settled. Wait, where did Lucy go?" I asked, and I grimaced as I heard a loud yell from upstairs.

"_DOG!_"

"Oh shoot! Lucy! _LUCY!_ Get your furry ass down here, right now young lady!" I yelled, and a second later a flash of red appeared, jumping up on me.

"Good girl." I grunted as I was pushed to the floor, my dog standing on top of me. I heard running upstairs.

"Sirius! There's a dog in the house!" A boy's voice called, and I pushed Lucy off of me.

"Get off of me, you over grown lap-dog! Behave yourself." I grinned as Lucy rolled over on her side. I stood up, brushing myself off as a heard of teenagers appeared. Before I could get any words out the one in front had me pinned against the wall, his wand at my throat.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" He demanded, and I blinked as I looked into his impossibly green eyes to match my own. He had messy black hair, and his glasses were askew on his face. But I couldn't miss the lightening bolt scar. I decided not to mention it. I was about to speak when something tugged on the boys pant leg, and he looked down to see Caiden glaring up at him.

"Don't hurt my sister!" He said, and Harry looked at him disbelievingly. He loosened his grip, and I snatched up my brother, keeping him in my arms. Lucy was standing in front of us protectively, eyeing the wands.

"Who are you?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked, and I smiled weakly.

"I'm Lily, this is Caiden. We're survivors of a Death Eater attack, and Tonks, Remus and Mad-Eye brought us here." I sighed, not wanting to launch into the whole story just yet. The group put there wands down, and I sighed, relieved. A girl with flame-red hair in the back of the group walked forward, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She introduced herself, holding out her hand. I shook it, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." I grinned, as I went through introductions. Finally Harry walked up and held his hand out.

"Harry Potter." He said, and I grinned.

"Lily." I smiled, shaking it before turning to Lucy, who had finely calmed down. I kept refraining from using my last name, because I'm pretty sure Potter wasn't a common name here.

"Sorry about the sneak attack earlier, she just really likes people. This is Lucy." I smiled, and Lucy wagged her tail from where she was laying down. Her red fur was ruffled, and her face was pulled into a happy dog grin.

"I wanna pet Lucy!" Caiden decided, and I set him down so he could walk over to the dog. Harry turned to me.

"So where's your wand?"

"Er, I don't have one yet. I just found out I'm a witch today, actually. Caiden's a muggle though." I sighed, watching as my brother started conversing with the Weasley twins. Ginny and Hermione were petting Lucy, while Ron was standing behind Harry, listening in on our conversation.

"Your brother's a muggle?" Ron asked, and I nodded.

"He was adopted. And my parents were both muggles..." I trailed off, thinking. I was a muggleborn, or mudblood, the way some people saw it. Great.

"Hermione's a muggleborn too, so if you need any help adjusting, she's the one to go to." Harry smiled, and I nodded, knowing I wouldn't need to.

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Dinner! Everyone, come down! It's dinner time!" A woman called, and I looked down to see Mrs. Weasley walking upstairs, her face forced into a smile. Everything had been pretty gloomy here since the attack on Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley had been quite depressed. Mrs. Weasley entered our room, her hands on her hips as she searched through the crowd. Finally her eyes landed on me.

"Oh, hello! I'm Molly Weasley, it's so nice to meet you. I'm so sorry about your parents, dear." Mrs. Weasley sighed, and I nodded. I smiled weakly as Mrs. Weasley set eyes on Caiden. Her face seemed to light up in time with Caiden's .

"And now who's this young man?" She asked, and Caiden grinned as Mrs. Weasley picked him up.

"I'm Caiden!" Caiden said proudly, and Mrs. Weasley nodded as she walked with him down the stairs. Caiden made no protest.

"Hello, Caiden! I've heard so much about you! Are you ready for dinner?"

I smiled softly as my brother was lead into the kitchen. Shaking my head, I walked downstairs, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"So, Lily, where are your parents?" Hermione asked, and I bit my lip, shrugging.

"Um.." I started, relieved when I entered the kitchen and able to avoid answering as I sat down.

"Here you go, dear. Enjoy." Mrs. Weasley smiled, setting a plate of beef stew in front of me, the smell intoxicating.

"Thank you!" I smiled, as Ginny and Hermione came to sit with me.

"So, where are your parents? You never answered." Hermione asked again, and I cringed.

"They died, during the attack. They were in their car, and..." I trailed off, digging into my food to busy myself and hopefully prevent tears. Hermione gasped, while Ginny put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" Hermione groaned, looking apologetic, and I forced a small smile.

"It's ok, just try not to mention it to Caiden, he's already gone through this once. It's so unfair." I sighed, watching as Caiden dug into his stew, Lucy sitting at his side.

"Your brother's really cute, he should be fine here with Mrs. Weasley while you're at Hogwarts." Hermione said, and I jumped.

"Me, go to _Hogwarts?_ I wish. No, I have to find a job, I have to get things taken care of. Caiden...I need to be able to take care of him, otherwise I'll have to find a family to give him to. After I get everything settled, then maybe I'll think about doing school." I sighed, making a list of things I need to do inside my head.

"But you have to go to school!" Hermione fretted, and I shrugged.

"I need to take care of Caiden. He's my first priority, along with Lucy. They're the only family I have left."

"What's this talk I hear about not going to school?" A voice interrupted, and we turned to see Mrs. Weasley standing behind us.

"I'm not going to Hogwarts, I can't. I have to support Caiden, and Lucy, I need to find a job." I said, and Mrs. Weasley frowned, shaking her head.

"No, no no! You are going to school! Caiden will be here with us. After you're seventeen, _then_ you can start making plans. But at the moment, you'll be going to school along with the rest of the kids. Hm, we'll have to get you a wand, some robes...we'll open a Gringotts account for you." Mrs. Weasley counted the things off on her fingers. I nodded, not exactly sure what to say. I had just met these people and they were already treating me like I've known them forever. A few seconds later I felt someone pulling on my short's.

"Lily?" Caiden asked, and I turned to look at him.

"What is it, Caiden?"

"Can you come with me really fast?" He asked, and I nodded, getting out of the chair and following him out into the hallway.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked, frowning as I noticed the tears falling down his cheeks, a confused and sad expression on his face.

"Will mom and dad ever come back?" He asked, and I smiled sadly.

"No, Caiden. I don't think they will. But we're gonna be fine." I comforted, pulling him onto my lap. Caiden sniffed, burrowing into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm scared. A-and Mrs. Weasley said you're going to go to school. You're gonna leave me!" He cried, and I shook my head.

"I'm not going to leave you, I'll always be here for you!" I said, trying to cheer him up before people noticed we were gone. After a few more seconds, Caiden stood up, wiping his tears off on his sleeve.

"You won't tell anyone about me crying, right?" He asked, and I nodded.

"No, of course not. Now why not you go find Mrs. Weasley and see if she needs any help?" I asked, and Caiden nodded before running off into the kitchen eagerly, wiping at his face to get rid of the tears. I smiled in relief as I watched his happy face disappear behind the kitchen door

"Your a good sister, you know." A voice said from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Lupin! How much did you see?" I asked, and Lupin shrugged.

"I just walked in."

"Oh. Ok, good. And...thanks for taking us here, I appreciate it. I have no idea what I would've down otherwise.."

"It's fine. Now why not you go back into the kitchen, I think Molly was looking for you." Remus said, and I smiled.

"Thanks." I grinned, leaving the room and walking into the busy kitchen.

"Oh! Lily, there you are dear, would you mind putting the dishes in the sink for me? That's a dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled, as I started unloading dishes and placing them into the sink along with Sirius and Hermione. Caiden was helping bring empty plates into the kitchen.

"So, Lily, would you be ok with sleeping on the couch? The room's fairly warm, and I don't think you should have any problems.." Mrs. Weasley trailed off, and I nodded.

"That'll be fine. Where will Caiden be sleeping?"

"He'll be with Fred and George."

"Oh, ok. Thank you." I smiled, placing the plates in the sink. Running into the hallway, I grabbed my bag, opening it up to reveal a pair of pajama pants and a t-top. Sighing, I ran into the upstairs have bathroom and changed, letting my hair down from my ponytail. Scratching my head, I left the bathroom, only to run into Tonks.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said, and Tonks grinned.

"No problem. Sleep well!" Tonks smiled as I ran down the stairs, sliding on my socks. Walking into the living room, I jumped as a small creature opened the door. The creature...Oh, duh. Kreacher.

"Your bed is all set, Miss." Kreacher said, and I nodded.

"Thank you Kreacher." I said, smiling kindly as I walked into the living room to see a small bed on the couch and a fire burning in the fireplace. Sitting down, I sighed. This morning I had woken up expecting a normal, boring day. I got my breakfast, took a shower, hugged my parents then disappeared into my room to read. Everything today was normal, until about 5:00 P.M.

Now here I was, in Grimmauld Place, with Harry Potter none the less, and I had just had dinner with the Weasley's and Sirius Black. Wow.

Closing my eyes for a few moments, I replayed the last moments I spent with my parents, trying to burn them into my memory. I felt like I was sitting with my eyes closed for only a few seconds, yet when I opened them the fire had burned out, and the clock above it read_ '4:35 A.M'._

I heard a noise coming from the kitchen, causing me to jump. I fell on the floor, coughing as the dust from the carpet went into my lungs. Standing up, I made my way into the kitchen to see Harry sitting there with a glass of milk.

"Hi." I greeted, and Harry jumped, looking up at me.

"Oh, hi Lily." He sighed, and I smiled softly.

"Bad dreams?"

"Er, yah." He nodded, taking a sip of his milk. Reaching into the fridge, I pulled out the milk carton and poured a glass for myself.

"It's weird, isn't it? Just last morning I was doing the exact same thing as I am now. Only it was in a completely different circumstance. Life gives you funny, twists sometimes, doesn't it?" I asked, and Harry nodded.

"Yesterday I was a muggle. Now I'm a witch." I sighed, shaking my head and taking a huge gulp from my cup, only to choke on it.

I coughed, weakly gasping for air while Harry tired to muffle his laughter.

"What's so funny, Potter?" I asked mockingly, sticking my tongue out at him. He grinned back, and we both jumped as another person entered the room.

"Hello, Black." I greeted, and Sirius nodded.

"Potter." He replied, before raising an eyebrow at how odd it was to have two Potter's in the house.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius and Sirius and I both started laughing.

"What!" Harry repeated, and I calmed myself down.

"I forgot you didn't know. Harry, my name is Lily Potter." I grinned at Harry's surprised face, staring at me warily for a second before she spoke.

"Potter?"

"Yup. It's actually a pretty common last name you know."

"Really?" Harry asked, and I nodded.

"Really. Well, boys, I'd love to stay but I really need to get back to bed. Sleep well, Harry. 'Night Sirius." I said, walking back into the living room. Pulling the covers over my head, I fell asleep, wondering what on earth the next morning would bring.

**oooooooooooooo**

I woke up the next morning wondering where I was. _Shouldn't I be at home? Where's my bed? Where's all my posters? My mother better not have taken them down again._ But then it all came back to me. I sighed in defeat and flopped back onto my couch. Gaining a few more minutes to brace myself for the oncoming day, I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, getting most of the snarls out.

"Lily! Lily! You're up!" A voice cried, and I was tackled by my six-year old brother, who happened to be smothered in syrup.

"Caiden! Woa, buddy!" I laughed, pulling away and watching as the room filled with the many occupants in the house.

"Morning!" Tonks greeted, her hair flowing down her back in a waterfall of violet. Tonks was soon followed by Sirius, Remus, and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen making a large stack of pancakes, explaining the syrup my brother was covered in.

"Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?" Mrs. Weasley asked as I walked into the kitchen, smiling sleepily.

"I slept well, thank you."

"Good to hear. Here's your breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, handing me a large pile of pancakes. Grabbing a fork I started cutting at the pancakes eagerly.

"So, Lily, I was thinking we could go down to Diagon Alley and get your wand today. How would that be?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and I grinned.

"Really? I'm gonna need a Gringotts account though, first."

"Oh, no worries dear! We can pay for your wand." Mrs. Weasley beamed, but I shook my head.

"That's very kind, Mrs. Weasley, but I would prefer to use what I have. You've already done so much for Caiden and I, I can't ask for anything more."

Mrs. Weasley sighed in defeat. "Very well, dear. We'll leave in an hour."

"Thank you!" I smiled, as Ron and Harry entered the room sleepily, soon followed by Ginny, Fred and George.

"Morning, Mum." Fred said to Sirius before sitting down at the table, accidentally placing his hand in a plate of syrup.

"Really Fred, it's already nine! Wake up!" Mrs. Weasley said, slapping her son lightly on the back of the head. We all ate in silence for a few minutes, until Caiden ran in, Lucy on his heels.

"Syrup!" He laughed, reaching for the bottle. Before he could get it though, I pushed it out of his way, so it sat further up the table.

"No more syrup for you, Mister! Why not you go wash up, the bathrooms upstairs. Knock _first, _then open_!_!" I called as Caiden raced up the stairs, his spot at the table replaced by Harry.

"Morning Lily." Harry greeted, and I waved, trying to keep my eyes open. Finally once all the pancakes were gone, I cleared out of the kitchen and over to my hastily-packed suitcase, pulling out jeans, a dark red t-shirt and sneakers.

After changing in the bathroom, I pulled my hair into a loose braid and walked out, ready to face the day.

"See your up and ready to go." A voice said from behind me, and I turned to see Sirius walking up the hallway, Lucy on his heels. Lucy had taken a liking to him, but I bet that was only because he could _be_ a dog.

"Going to Diagon Alley today." I smiled shutting the bathroom door behind me. Sirius smiled.

"Have fun, then. Good luck with your wand."

"Thanks." I waved, running down the stairs and promptly slipping on the rug.

"Oof!" I cried, landing flat on my back. My vision went fuzzy for a moment before everything came back into view.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked, while Fred and George pulled me up.

"I'm fine, just a little winded." I breathed, rubbing the back of my head.

"Do you want some water?"

"No, I'm fine." I smiled, perking up as Mrs. Weasley called my name.

"Lily! Are you ready to go?" She called from the living room, and I walked in to see her standing next to the fireplace.

"Er, we're going by the floo?" I asked, eyeing the fireplace warily. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"One of the easiest ways of getting around! Now come on, into the fireplace you go!" Mrs. Weasley smiled as I walked into the ashes, throwing a white vest over my shoulders.

"So, take some of the powder, and say very, very, clearly, 'Diagon Alley'. Then just wait for me by the fireplace, alright?" Mrs. Weasley beamed. I nodded, grabbing the floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!" I said clearly, dropping the powder. Everything took off. I was spinning in what felt like a green vortex, and I was completely lost until I landed on solid ground, thankfully not covered in too much soot. Stepping out, I watched in amazement as Mrs. Weasley appeared.

"There we go! Come on, Gringotts is just this way, hurry up now." Mrs. Weasley said as we made our way down the streets. It was everything I hoped it would be. There were the quidditch stores, the pet shop, the owlery, everything you could've imagined it to be, and so much more.

Finally we walked into Gringotts, and I knew exactly why you wouldn't want to rob it: The goblins scared the living snot out of me. They had beady eyes, and long spider-like fingers. We were about to walk up when a voice rang through the hall.

"Mum?" A voice asked, and Mrs. Weasley turned to see a red-headed young man running towards her, his long red hair pulled back into a pony tail and a tooth hanging from his ear.

"Hello, dear." Mrs. Weasley greeted, before turning to me.

"Bill, this is Lily Potter; She's a survivor of the Death Eater attack yesterday. Her parents were...lost, so she and her muggle brother have been staying with us and Snuffles." Mrs. Weasley explained, and I shook Bill's hand.

"Nice to meet you. So what are you two ladies here for today?" Bill asked, and Mrs. Weasley smiled, putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Lily here is getting a Gringotts account so she can get her wand today, isn't that right dear?"

"Yup." I said, fidgeting somewhat awkwardly in my place.

"Brilliant. Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have work to do. Have fun though!" Bill called as he walked off, and Mrs. Weasley turned to me.

"That's my oldest son." She explained, and I nodded. She lead me up to podium in the back of the hall, and the goblin looked down at me, his beady eyes narrowed.

"Good morning. What may we help you with?" He asked, his voice surprisingly normal for what he looked like.

"We're here to make an account for Lily Potter." Mrs. Weasley stated, and I ducked my head down as several heads turned our way. The goblin nodded, and looked at me.

"Your parent's names?" He asked, and I looked back up before speaking.

"Anna Potter, and Jacob Potter." I stated, and the goblin raised an eyebrow, his eyes somewhat alarmed.

"You said Jacob Potter?" The goblin asked, and I nodded warily.

"Yes, why?"

"Never mind." He said before looking Mrs. Weasley. "You forgot to mention she already has a vault. You'll be in vault four-hundred twenty-two, then. Here's your key." The goblin said, handing me a small gold key.

"Torntull will take you to your vault." The goblin added, just as a small goblin with wisps of grey hair came around the corner.

"Come with me, please." Torntull said, and we followed him to a dark cart empty cart, no seatbelt's or seats, for that matter.

"Go in, please." Torntull instructed, and I stepped into the cold cart, wondering what on earth I should be expecting.

"Hold on, dear." Mrs. Weasley whispered, and I grabbed the sides as the cart started to move, first slowly, but it picked up pace as we moved downhill, going impossibly fast. Thankfully we didn't have many turns, and we finally got to the vault after a very fast downhill ride.

"Key please!" Torntull asked, and I handed him the small key. He took it and stuck it into the vault, and with a wave of his hand, the doors unlocked, revealing a very large pile of gold in the vault, much to my amazement.

"Here's your vault, Miss. Potter." Torntull said, and I gaped at him.

"This can't be possible. This is way to much! For a beginners account and everything." I fretted, but Torntull shook his head.

"You wouldn't be able to hold the key if it wasn't legally yours, Miss." He said, and I shrugged, not _entirely_ upset that I had a pile of galleons and nuts in front of me.

"How much should I need for a wand and a few good spell books, do you suppose?" I asked Mrs. Weasley, who thought for a moment.

"Total I'd say about fifty galleons and a few sickles, just to be safe." She smiled, while I put the said galleons and a couple others into a small leather bag I had brought with me. Once I had gotten everything, I attached the bag to one of my belt loops and stepped out of the vault, the doors slamming shut and locking behind me.

"There you are! Come on, let's go." Mrs. Weasley smiled as we stepped back into the cart. It jerked forward as it started going uphill, much slower then the last time it was used. Once we were finally out of Gringotts, the first thing I did was head straight to Ollivanders.

"Hello?" I called, and Mrs. Weasley turned to me.

"I'm going to go take care of some robes, dear. I'll meet with you in a bit." Mrs. Weasley smiled before leaving the room. I shrugged, jumping as a man appeared behind the desk.

"Hello, and welcome to Ollivanders." He greeted, his bright blue eyes eyeing me warily. I waved, not sure what to say.

"You are here for a wand, yes?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Very well, please, step forward." He smiled, bringing out a tape measurer. He hobbled up to me and dropped it to the floor. It laid still for a moment before it started measuring me, first taking my hight, then length of my arms, legs, head, and tongue. After everything was written down on paper, the tape measurer flew back into Ollivander's hand.

"Very nice, very nice." He muttered before looking up at me.

"Well, let's get started..." He trailed off, running to the back of the store. He came back with a long and thin black box, pulling off the lid to reveal a dark black wand, the handle carved into swirls.

"Rosewood and phoenix feather, 13 inches." He said, handing the wand to me. I took it carefully and twisted it around in my hands.

"Well, give it a good swish." Ollivander said, so I swung the wand to left, causing an old book to zoom across to the other side of the room, nearly breaking a window.

"Nope! No, no no.." Ollivander said, and I nodded in agreement. Ollivander grabbed the wand and placed it back into the box, before going back to rummaging through wands in the back, appearing again with a long, thin box, this one slightly shorter then the previous one.

"Teak and Unicorn tail, 10 inches."

I picked it up and gave a sharp jerk upwards, and a rose vase smashed, glass flying everywhere.

"No, not that one either." Ollivander sighed, taking the wand back. We tried a few more, when finally a spark seemed to light up in Ollivander's eye.

"I wonder...yes, it must be! I have just the one!" He cried, hobbling to the very back of the store and disappearing for what felt like a very, very long time.

Finally he came back out, carrying a long, thin white box. Pulling off the lid, it revealed a warm brown wand, the handle had roses carved into the wood.

"Ash and hair from the mane of a kelpie- The last of it's kind. Very intricately made, as you can see the roses it has designed into the handle. 12 inches, and I think it might just be the one for you." Ollivander beamed as I picked up the wand, and I instantly felt a strong warmth go through my right hand. Ollivander's smile turned to a grin.

"That's the one! My dear, with that wand, you are destined for great things. Much like your cousin."

"I don't have a cousin." I said warily. Ollivander beamed.

"Yes you do. Your face and hair prove it all, even your eyes, though they're more like your aunt. You look just like your uncle and father, so it's quite obvious. My dear, your Harry Potter's last living relative."

**Author's Note-**

_**SO I know the ending must be pretty predictable, but at least they're not siblings, so that's a bit more original, I suppose...**_

_**ALSO, I have this story posted on another account on wattpad, so if it looks familiar that's why :) However, these stories are different in minor ways and will have different endings!**_

_**PLEASE, feel free to review! ;)**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

_**((P.S, I also have a poll on which story I should update next- The Siri Black Series, or the Girl Marauder one :) Lemme know!))**_


End file.
